transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Galloway (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Director Theodore Galloway is the National Security Advisor to President Obama. A politically territorial bureaucrat, he is opposed to the presence of the Autobots, believing that they are the ones who brought the Decepticons to Earth. Galloway believes that humanity is advanced enough to defeat the Decepticons alone, without the Autobots' interference. Biography The Transformers Threat Following the events at Shanghai, Galloway was dispatched to Diego Garcia as the official liaison to NEST (something General Morshower was not informed of until after Galloway's arrival, annoying the Chairman). When Optimus Prime relayed Demolishor's warning of "The Fallen shall rise again" in a video conference with Morshower, Galloway cut in to make his presence heard and air some complaints that the White House (or Galloway himself) had with the situation. Galloway pointed out that the Autobots agreed to share intelligence and the AllSpark shard with Humanity, but not weapons technology, and continued to send unvetted transmissions into outer space in an effort to contact other Autobots. Optimus countered that he was well aware of humanity's less than stellar performance in regards to peace, a claim Galloway took issue with considering that the Autobots and Decepticons had destroyed their own planet. Sergeant Epps attempted to defend the Autobots, but Galloway made it quite clear he did not give a damn what the soldiers thought. Chairman Morshower had better success in getting Galloway to show some respect by saying that he had found NEST beyond reproach, but Galloway informed Morshower that with regards to national security, the President felt no one was above reproach. Galloway then went over what they knew: Megatron was seven miles under water in the Laurentian Abyss, the All Spark was destroyed, and the Decepticons had not left Earth like Optimus had theorized. Galloway concluded that the only reason the Decepticons remained at all was because of the Autobots. Finally, Galloway came to the point of his conversation: he flat out asked Optimus if the Autobots would leave if they were asked to. The Autobot leader replied that they would comply if asked, but asked Galloway to have the President give consideration to a question of his own: what if the Autobots leave, and Galloway was wrong? However, the video conference had been overheard by Soundwave, who had taken control of the satellite being used to relay the conversation, thus giving Soundwave everything he needed to launch a plan to resurrect Megatron. Soundwave dispatched his symbiote Ravage to retrieve the AllSpark shard, an operation which saw the deaths of several soldiers. The incident left relations between the United States and the Autobots quite cool, a situation which can probably be laid at Galloway's feet. Shutting Down NEST Following Megatron's resurrection and the death of Optimus Prime while trying to protect Sam Witwicky, the Decepticons launched multiple attacks across the world, including destroying the U.S.S. Roosevelt. The Fallen then made a broadcast revealing the Transformers' presence on Earth, demanding that Sam Witwicky be turned over to them, or Earth would be destroyed. Galloway used the broadcast and attacks as an excuse to have NEST shut down and have the Autobots returned to Diego Garcia under heavy guard. Galloway also revealed to Major Lennox that he believed that they should consider turning over the boy to the Decepticons. However, Witwicky did not take this lying down, looking into what the Decepticons were after. With help from former Sector Seven head Seymour Simmons, Sam learned that there were ancient Decepticons on Earth. They met one of these Seekers named Jetfire, who explained that he had been dispatched by the Fallen to locate the Matrix of Leadership, a device used by the Dynasty of Primes (of which Optimus was the sole survivor) to activate a Star Harvester, a device which could convert the energy of stars into energon, answering Galloway's question of why the Decepticons remained. Sam theorized that the Matrix could be used to resurrect Optimus, and Simmons passed along the information to Lennox and Epps. The two made arrangements with the other NEST soldiers and the pilots of the C-17s returning the Autobots to Diego Garcia to drop them at the tip of the Gulf of Aqaba. However, Galloway accompanied them. Fake Engine Trouble Lennox had the pilot fake engine trouble. Galloway began to suspect that Lennox might have something to do with this, and warned that it would be the death of his career. However, when the plane banked sharply to the left, he realized there was something wrong, and began to visibly panic as Lennox strapped on his parachute. Lennox tricked the Director into opening the parachute while they were in the plane, pulling him out and removing Galloway as an obstacle. Successfully managing to not die, Galloway found some locals and tried to ask them where he was, only for them to believe he was saying he was in the United States. Galloway then called General Morshower and demanded to know where he was. Morshower hung up on Galloway without so much as a goodbye. In fact, the only reason Morshower found it noteworthy was that Galloway was able to contact them through a cell phone whilst they couldn't get NEST's radio signals. Relationships Friends and Allies *Barack Obama - President Enemies *William Lennox *Robert Epps *Ratchet *Swerve *Mirage *Ironhide *Sideswipe *Blazemaster *Dune Runner *Chromia *Elita-1 Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 stop motions) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (First appearance) - Deady Assinassin, John Benjamin Hickey **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' ***''NEST'' (Mentioned only) Trivia Gallery Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Humans Category:Living Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Humans